


Artemis Fowl, The Other World

by RandomizerGamer



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomizerGamer/pseuds/RandomizerGamer
Summary: Artemis died on Hybras by Abbott's hands now he is stuck in another world where magic is common, now with fairy magic on his side he sets out to return to his own worldCrossposted on FFN.net
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Aqua, Artemis Fowl II & Darkness, Artemis Fowl II & Satou Kazuma, Artemis Fowl II/Megumin
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Artemis died and how he was convinced to go to the fantasy world

"Welcome, Artemis Fowl to the afterlife" a voice, speaking Japanese, greeted him. He opened his eyes to see a girl infront of him. 'Afterlife?' he thought 'Am I dead?' then the memories came back...  


* * *

Flashback

"Let him go, Abbot!" Holly shouted. "You can't escape. There's nowhere to escape to. Your world is gone."

They had just returned from the time stream when Abbot lunged towards Artemis grabbing him by the throat while grabbing a sword from the ground at the same time. The ex-pride leader looked back at her practically crying.

"I know it's gone. This human took it from me! Now I will take his life from him." Then he stabbed Artemis in the chest.

Artemis felt the blade penetrating his skin, he looked down to see his shirt red with blood followed by a gunshot as Abbot fell to the ground. He lived long enough to see Holly's face in shock, and feel a slight tugging motion in his gut

* * *

Present

Artemis looked back at the silver haired girl infront of him

"And who might you be?" he asked thankful for his Father teaching him Japanese

"My name is Eris the goddess of luck and fortune" she answered smiling "So Artemis Fowl-"

"What happened to my friends?" he asked interrupting her

"After you died your friend, Holly, shot Abbot in the head, she then brought your body back to your family and explained the entire situation to them. Your friend Butler was torn. He felt like he failed you as a bodyguard and angry at you for breaking your promise tocoming back, he tried to leave his position in the Fowl household but was convinced by your parents to stay and watch over the twins." Eris answered. He nodded his head thoughtfully, then his brain caught up

" Wait. Twins? " he asked confused

"Yes" she answered "You were stuck in the time stream for a long time that your mother and father had twins"

Artemis looked at her, it was logical that during his absence she needed someone to comfort her. It didn't help to think of the hell he put his parents through and the grief he brought upon them with the news that he returned just in time to die

"Your funeral was quick and private with only your family, the Butlers, and the fairies present" she continued obviously oblivious to his discomfort, he considered asking her about how she knew of the existence the fairies but decided against it concluding that she knew because she was a goddess.

"So what happens now?" he asked unsure of what to do. He hadn't died before so dying was a first for him.

"Well now you have two choices go to heaven, or go to a fantasy world with magic in the medieval era, full of dangerous blood thirsty monsters, to kill a Devil King that has been terrorizing the world for centuries" she answered looking at him expentantly.

"I choose to go to heaven" he answered instantly

"Eh?! Wait why don't you go to the other world instead? Please reconsider! Not a single soul chose to go to that world ever since Aqua-sama left that we were forced to bring people from other countries like you into the mix!"she cried, cleary flustered

"If what you said about the other world is true then I don't have a chance at surviving in that world" he answered in his best 'as a matter of fact' voice

"If you go there the Gods will give you a reward!" Eris tried, clearly grasping at straws. That statement however grabbed his attention immediately

"Reward?" he questioned cautiously, this girl could be pulling his leg in order to get to go to the other world

"Yes if you manage to kill the Devil King the Gods will grant you a wish" she said with no traces of a lie in her voice

Artemis looked at her suspiciously "And do you have any proof to confirm your statement? For all I know you could be lying to me in order to get me to that world for some unknown reason"

Eris looked back at him "Tell you what if you manage to kill the Devil King I'll bring you back to life myself" she replied seriously

Artemis thought it through for a moment this girl did greet him right after he died and provided some believable facts and if what she was saying was true then he could go back to his family

He looked back at Eris "Very well I accept your offer and wish to go to this world" he answered determined to see his family again no matter what

She looked at him happily like a child that got what she wanted for Christmas "Alright then pick a divine relic here to bring with you!" she exclaimed happily

"Divine Relic?" Artemis asked, confused as a stack of papers appeared before him, on the very top he could see a picture of a sword. He groaned mentally, he wasn't physically fit for wielding a sword but she did mention magic and fantasy. Maybe he could become a mage.

"Yes we give the souls that go to the fantasy world a divine relic to help them survive!" she added cheerfully

Artemis began flipping through the stack looking for something to help him with magic, after all he had more magic than he had told Holly. He felt a sharp pang of guilt knowing that the last thing he had said to her was a lie.

30 minutes later

He came across a particularly good relic for magic, it read:

Augere, a divine relic which can increase a spell's strength tenfold when used

'Latin for to increase' he thought 'A fitting name, if I were to become a mage this would most certainly be useful' on the paper was a picture of a ring with gold on its edges and a ruby in the middle

He turned back to Eris "I choose this one" he declared as Eris smiled kindly at him

"Alright then please take this, this enough money to last you a month" she said as she handed him a pouch full of silver coins "Now please stand in the circle"

Artemis complied. As he stepped into the circle he was surrounded by a blue light Eris turned back to face him

* * *

"Hero, may you be victorious among the many hero candidates and be the one to defeat the Demon King…!  


Well then, I bid you farewell!"  


* * *

Artemis could only roll his eyes as he was transported to the town of Axel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a thought that crossed my mind while reading, now it's a fanfiction


	2. Chapter one: First contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis explores Axel and meets the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume and Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer**
> 
> ****
> 
>   
>  **  
>  **   
>  **(Copyright)-l-_-l- r - - - - - - -⋊D-l-_-l-(me giving credit to the original authors)**
> 
> **.  
> **  
> 

I opened my eyes to see people in strange clothing walking past me

"So this is a new world"

In front of me were wooden buildings and houses, people wearing queer clothes, and a carriage. If I was being honest with myself I was uncomfortable being near all of these people. Mostly I wished Butler was here to drive them away. I passed a multitude of buildings including a shop that seemed to be doing terribly as well as an inn, l eventually came across a building, the size of a modern house, with a sign 'Guild' on it. Curious, I walked inside and was met with a blonde girl with a... very developed chest. She approached me and asked

"Hello there! My name is Luna are you here to register as an Adventurer?"

"Adventurer?"

I asked intrigued by this girl. She had long blonde hair and clothes that exposed her... cleavage

"Yes! Adventurers gather here to do quests to get money"

Quests? That girl, Eris, did mention that this world was a 'Fantasy World' and due to the unceasing rambling of Juliet that I was forced to endure, quest were some form of errand that requires you to do something then be rewarded money for it.

"I see.. if I were interested in becoming an Adventurer where would I register as one?"

I asked intrigued by this weird girl, and the necessity of money was also a problem

"Please come this way, registration also cost 3000 eris"

I reached into the bag Eris gave me and took out thirty coins, with the number 20 on them, and gave it to Luna

She led me to the back of the 'guild'. As we got closer I noticed an orb, presumably made of glass due to its shiny nature, and a boy, probably 17, with three noisy teenage girls with him.

"Please put your hand over the ball"

She said gesturing towards the glass sphere, I complied and put my hand on the sphere. As soon as my hand hovered upon the sphere, it shone brightly and started rotating, after a few moments a card appeared on the bottom

She picked it up stared at it then cried out in surprise, earning us a few stares

"Ehhhh?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Your mana and intelligence stats! It's even higher than a Crimson Demon's-"

Before she could continue a girl, about 14 years of age, lunged at me and attempted to grab me by my collar. Thankfully all my adventures with Holly and the faeries strengthened my reaction speed as I was able to dodge her before she hit me causing her to fall on the floor flat

"Are you alright?"

I asked, as I approached her she lunged at me again only to be pulled back by the teenagers and I saw before.

"Megumin! What the hell are you doing?!"

"He's making fun of the Crimson Demon's Kazuma! Higher than mine! We Crimson Demons are the best archmages! Lemme at him!"

She screamed like a child as she kept trying to assault me and was dragged away by the other three. I turned back to Luna

"Excuse me but might I be able to see that please?"

"Eh! Oh... Uh... Here you go"

She stuttered as she handed the card to me. I looked at it and read.

* * *

**  
Fowl, Artemis**

**Magic: SSS+**

**Intelligence: SSS+**

**Strength: D-**

**Vitality: B-**

**Luck: C**

* * *

"Those are your stats, **'Magic'** is basically your magic power. If your mana runs out you won't be able to use anymore spells. In some cases if you exhaust your mana completely you'll be rendered immobile and won't be able to move for some time. **'Intelligence'** is how smart you are, the **'Strength'** stat is how physically fit you are. **'Vitality'** is how much injuries you will be able to take before dying, and **'Luck'** is... Well... Your luck"

I looked back at my card and noticed that everything she said was correct ... including my luck. I looked back at her as she continued

"Because your Magic is so high I suggest choosing the Archmage job"

"Very well. I would like to be an Archmage"

She tapped my card, it glowed white for a moment before settling down.

"Now that that's done, the quests are over there on the billboard to your right"

She said as she gestured towards a bulletin board near the entrance of the 'guild'. I walked towards it and saw some paper tacked into the board, I took one off and read.

**Kill 5 Giant Toad Outside of Axel**

**Reward: 5,000 eris**

I looked back at my card there was a tab glowing with the word **'Spells'**. Curious I tapped it and the text on my card suddenly changed

"Interesting..."

I muttered as I realized that I didn't know any offensive magic, the only fairy magic I had were **'Shield', 'Mesmer', 'Gift of tongue', 'Projection'** and **'Heal'**. I looked around the guild and saw a girl with Crimson eyes standing in a corner, she was dressed oddly with a ribbon on her chest. I decided to ask her if she knew any offensive spells.

"Excuse me"

"E-eh?! O-oh hi my name I-is Yunyun!"

"Hello there. I was wondering if you know any mages here?"

"O-oh yes I am!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to learn spells? "

"O-f course I can!"

She reached out her hand to me, and instinctively, I took it. As soon as my hand touched hers she quickly withdrew it with her face glowing red with it

"N-no give me your card!"

"Forgive me, here it is"

I felt my face glow red a little bit as I handed my card to her. She took it and showed me a tab on the side called **'Skill Points'**

"These are called skill points. You use these to learn spells. Now if you look over here this is where you learn them."

She tapped another area of my card, the card immediately changed to show three rows of text **"Basic Magic", "Intermediate Magic",** and **"Advanced Magic"**

"Basic magic cost a single skill point, Intermediate 5 and Advanced cost 15. Each time you level up you earn 3 skill points, currently you have 10. You can learn intermediate magic"

"I see... Thank you very much"

"No problem!"

She smiled as she went back to the corner and started looking back at the guild. I turned back to my card and tapped 'Basic Magic', as soon as I learnt it I felt something in the back of my head, a sense of accomplishment, as if I had rescued father all over again, after the feeling subsided the word 'Basic Magic' was highlighted and another set of rows appeared beneath it.

**"Create Earth", "Create Water", "Wind Breath",** and **"Freeze"**. From the name alone I immediately knew what these spells do, I suddenly remembered the ring I got from Eris, I looked at it when I had an idea, I walked back to the guild and took the quest to kill the Giant Frogs off the board

I left the guild and went out of the town following the signs on the streets. The outside of the town was unlike anything I had seen before, there was no buildings, no cars, no technology, and no pollution. There was only trees, grass, and mountains, everything looked so... my right was a small valley between two hills. In the middle were two giant toads.

"I'm guessing that those are the giant toads."

I muttered under my breath in disgust as I observed them, taking my card out I decided to attempt to cast a spell. If using fairy magic requires you to speak out loud then this world's magic may work the same. I reached out with my hand

"Tinder"

A small fire, as big as a fire from a lighter, erupted from my outstretched hand. Judging from it's size it would only be able to inflict first degree burns, and second degree burns if you were lucky. I remembered the divine relic I brought with me, the pamphlet it was on said that it increases the power of the spell, I looked at it and concentrated on increasing the power of 'Tinder' tenfold. Pointing my hand towards the sky I tried again

"Tinder!"

This time a burst of flame erupted from my palm, it would have been enough to burn through 3 inches of metal. I smiled at the results and looked at my card there was four other spells left, I experimented with each one increasing and decreasing the spells effectiveness, each yielded different results, from making dry ice to making cement when combined, this took a couple of minutes before I turned my attention back towards the toads in the valley. They were still sitting there in the sun as I approached them.

"TINDER!"

Needless to say only a few ashes remained when I finished. Smiling I decided to go back to the guild to collect the reward, but before I could even move I heard a shout from the distance

"Oi! You there!"

Running towards me were the same four teenagers I saw back at the guild including the same one the attempted to assault me, as they started came closer I noticed their clothing, one of the girls, the blonde one had blonde hair hair and blue eyes more commonly found in noble families and was wearing metal armor akin to the ones that were worn by knights with rich and powerful families, the blue haired one was wearing a blue dress and a hagoromo that seemed to give an aura of powerful magic around it, the teenage boy had black hair and black eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a green cape and gave off an aura that passes of as a scumbag, and finally there was the girl that tried to attack me earlier, she had Crimson eyes just like that Yunyun girl earlier, she was dressed like a mage and judging by her body proportions she was about 13-14 years of age.

"Hello there, may i help you?"

"Umm... yeah... your the one that Megumin tried to attack earlier right?"

"If you mean the crimson eyed girl beside you, then yes she did"

"Oh! Alright then we just wanted to say sorry right?"

"Like hell I am! He's insulting us Kazuma! Stronger than a Crimson Demon! Let me throw an Explosion at him!"

Suddenly black tendrils started to come out of the ground as the others instantly covered her mouth causing the tendrils to dissipate

"Interesting... Is that some form of magic?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's just her chanting her explosion spell, dammit Megumin stop!"

"Being manhandled like that ~hah~ ~hah~ can you manhandle like that~"

"Is that.. Normal?"

"Yup that's pretty normal!"

I asked while taking several steps backwards, that girl was showing obvious signs of masochism. The boy and the other girl continued subduing the crimson eyed mage as me and the blonde girl continued to watch. She was still standing there panting, face flushed red. I couldn't help but be disgusted at the sight. Eventually the boy and the blue haired girl managed to stop her from killing me

"The three of you, go over there in the valley!"

"Even me? What did I do? I helped you didn't I? You should be thanking me not pushing me away!"

"Knowing you, you'd probably mess things up if you got involved"

"Wahhhh! Why are you so mean to me Scumzuma!"

"So cruel, Kazuma is you want to lash out at someone do it to me!"

"No dammit! Just go over there already!"

They obeyed, walking to the spot where the giant frogs once stood but not before the Megumin girl threw me a dirty look

"Hey... uh sorry about that, she's a bit hot-headed, she's a Crimson Demon y'know"

"Crimson Demon?"

He looked at me, confused at first then his face changed to surprise and happiness

"Are you Japanese?"

"No. I am Irish"

"Irish? But I thought this world was only for the Japanese people who died, what's your name anyways?"

"Artemis Fowl ll"

"Wait! Weren't you the prime suspect when the painting 'The Fairy Thief' was stolen 4 months ago?"

"I hear that a lot, but let me assure you, any and all accusations made against me are completely false and biased, having said the fairy thief, that incident was over a year ago"

"Over a year ago? I've only been here for a little over a month?. Hey Aqua get over here will you!"

"But I thought you said to stay over here?!"

"Just answer a few questions!"

"Alright alright just wait a second"

The girl, Aqua as he called her, ran up towards us climbing the hill and nearly hitting me. Instinctively I took a step back as she looked at me

"~Neh~ ~Neh~ why are you wearing that?"

"Simply because I feel comfortable wearing it thank you very much"

"Alright then! Ask away Kazuma"

"Well... how does time work here compared to Japan?"

"Oh that's simple a single month here is several months there, why'd you even ask?"

"No reason, second question I thought you said this world was for Japanese people only?"

"Yup! Every single country in your world has different fantasy worlds the people who die goes to"

"Then how come this guy's here? He's from Ireland"

The blue haired girl then looked at me starting from my clothes then the divine relic I had on my finger, before finally locking eyes with me

"What's with your clothes? Are you from a funeral? Your eyes are really weird"

"Excuse me I only dress with clothes I am comfortable in, and regarding my eyes please refrain from asking further questions about them"

"Why are you so fo-"

"Aqua just answer my question!"

"Alright! Jeez... what was your question again?"

"How come this guy lives in Ireland and yet he's here?"

"My kouhai Eris probably made a mistake"

"Excuse me but is this Eris you're talking about the silver haired girl I met when I died?"

"Yeah, she's the goddess of luck and fortune. Apparently she took over after I took Aqua with me here"

"She said something about people no longer wishing to be reincarnated into this world, apparently this had become a problem and that is why they have started trying to involve people from other countries"

With that information this Aqua girl burst out laughing

"Th-that Idiot hahahaha! She has absolutely no experience she probably only told them about the bad things"

"Hey don't bad mouth her! At least she's a proper goddess unlike you!"

"Goddess?

"Oh yeah! she was the goddess that brought me here when I died. Anyway thanks Aqua you can go back now"

The blue haired girl walked back towards the other two

"Interesting... tell me which divine relic did you pick?"

He pointed his finger towards the girl in response to my question

"Oh she's right there"

"Her?"

"Yup. When I died she mocked me so I chose her as my divine relic"

"Is that...allowed?"

"Yeah, they said to take anything in the room so I chose her, but now I regret choosing her. She spends all her money on booze and keeps getting into debt, she's the reason were in debt right now"

"I see... seeing as she's a goddess does she have any special 'skills'?"

"Well.. she's an archpriest, so she can use 'heal'. Oh! she can also resurrect you"

"Really?"

"Yeah she can bring you back to life if you die, that's like the only thing she's good for"

"So you three are a team?"

"Pretty much, Megumin blackmailed herself into the team, I can't get rid of Aqua since she has healing magic and the two of them won't let me kick out Darkness. what about you? Where's your party?"

"I don't have one, I only arrived here a few hours ago"

"Eh! Really? In that case do you want to join us?"

I stared at him in disbelief. surely that was a joke, unfortunately his face remained the same indicating that he was serious

"You want me to join you and those three, is that correct?"

"Of course! You're from our world aren't you? Besides if you're here then that means you want to kill the Demon King don't you? Well we already killed one of the Demon King's Generals"

"You do realize that one of your team member wants me dead"

"Don't worry about her, I'll talk to her and make sure she doesn't kill you. So what do you say?"

I had my doubts but decided to go over my options, I had enough money for a month, normally Butler would take care of our rooms when we travel but his time he wasn't here meaning I have to do everything by myself, although if I join this group they can help me learn how to take care of things that Butler would normally, the downsides are: One of them wants me dead(although their leader told me he would stop her which I sincerely doubt), one of them was a masochist, and finally one of them(by her antics) is an idiot.

Joining their group had many risks and dangers but I could use the time spent with them to gather more information about this world. This world seems to be in the medieval era which means that one of the biggest technological discoveries of the time is the catapult, this is another good part of joining their group, one of them was also from my world which means I will have someone I can talk to about technology

Sighing I looked back at him, he was smiling at me, hoping that I wouldn't regret this in the future I answered

"Very well I would like to join your 'party'. How would you like me to address you? Japanese people usually call each other by their last names"

"Just call us by our first names don't worry about it anyway c'mon let's introduce you to the others!"

We finished talking and walked over to the others, they were staring at us, the blue haired and blonde haired girls looked at us curiously while the crimson eyed one glared at me. As we reached them the Japanese boy smiled

"Hey guys! Say hello to our new party member!"

"Eh?! You can't be serious?!"

"So you're our new party member huh?"

"Nice to meet you my name's Darkness"

"Pleased to meet you all, my name is Artemis Fowl ll"

"Are you three seriously okay with him joining?"

"Sure! He seems nice, besides we saw what he did to the frogs earlier didn't we he seems stronger then yo- Hey! Stop shaking me! Hey! Kazuma-san help me!"

"Megumin let Aqua go right now! Gah! Darkness help me!"

Kazuma yelled as 'Megumin' hit him in the ribs, in response 'Darkness' helped take 'Aqua' out of 'Megumin's' headlock

* * *

After getting her to release Aqua we headed back towards the 'Guild'. Upon arrival I proceeded to walk towards the counter to collect my reward from the quest, the counter lady was already standing there as though anticipating our arrival

"Welcome back Artemis-san"

"Hello miss...?"

"You can call me Luna-san"

"If you insist Luna-san, I have managed to complete the 'quest' involving the giant frogs"

"Oh! May i see your card?"

"Of course"

I handed her my card and waited, she looked at it then handed it back to me

"Looks like you completed it! Here you go Artemis-san 3000 eris!"

"You have my thanks Luna-san"

"Ah! Kazuma-san what can I do for you?"

"Don't mind me I was just following our new member"

"Eh? Artemis-san did you really join them?"

"Yes, I did"

"Huh. I thought you would've joined a more experienced group, then again his group did defeat a Demon King's General"

"Anyways me and Artemis has to go now, see ya Luna-san"

"Goodbye"

"Bye Kazuma-san, bye Artemis-san!"

We walked away from her and headed toward a table where the others were waiting for us. After getting her to release her headlock Megumin proceeded to use an explosive spell that destroyed the valley the frogs i killed were on, she then collapsed on the ground, Kazuma then proceeded to carry her on her back as we made our way back here. She was still glaring at me even now, this will be a problem later on. I need to improve our relationship sooner or later. Kazuma and I sat down as a waiter came to our table and asked us for our order

"I'll have some beer"

"Me too!"

"I'll have beer as well"

"I'll have water, thank you very much"

"I'll have some beer"

"No! Give her juice!"

"What?! NO! I want beer"

"Waitress-san do not give her beer!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's 14"

"And judging by your height, and the pitch of your voice you are 16 years of age. She is only two years younger than you"

"Exactly. She's too young to drink"

"Hey! I'm old enough to marry so why can't I drink?!"

I mildly surprised at that declaration to say the least, after all I assumed that the laws of this world was quite similar to my world apparently I was wrong. Obviously sensing my surprise Kazuma spoke up

"Most people get married here at a young age due to people usually dying at the age of 40 because of the Demon King and his army"

"I see. I heard you and your team managed to defeat a General? Would you care to elaborate?"

"I defeated it! I the great Aqua-sama used my godly powers to vanquish the demon King General"

"She flooded an entire town and landed us in a debt of 150,000,000"

"I used my explosion magic to wipe out an army of undead! What about you? All you've done is take out some frogs"

As much as prided myself on being calm and collected, this kid was testing my patience

"~Neh~, Artemis-san, why do you speak so formally all of the time?"

"I was raised by my parents to be polite at all times"

"What about your eyes?"

"Hmm...?"

"One of them is blue while the other's yellow"

"It is a long story, one best saved for another time"

"Well Archmage-san we have all the time in the world don't we? Why don't you share?"

*Frustrated yet professional sigh* The fairies were supposed to be kept a secret from the humans due to the fear of an interspecies war starting, however this was a world where things such as giant toads and Demon King exist and judging by the information I had gathered from the people I had met this Demon King was far from similar to the Demons back on my world. Secrets will only cause trouble in the future yet if this boy Kazuma manages to defeat the Demon King before I...

I subconsciously gripped my cup of water tighter, If he did manage to defeat the Demon King then he would return to our world with the knowledge that fairies exist, but if my plan works... then the only one that will leave this world shall be I. I allowed myself a small smirk as I decided to tell them a...vague version of the events on Hybras

"Very well. Me, my friend and a few acquaintances encountered a few Demons-"

"Excuse me, what?!"

"We were attacked by Demons"

"You're from Ireland right?"

"That is correct"

"Then how the hell did you fight Demons?!"

"The Demons are extremely experienced in concealing themselves, enough so that they were kept secret even from the government"

"Fine. Let's say I believe you, what happened next?"

"The demons proceeded to attack us, our acquaintances managed to escape however the Demons casted a spell that switched random body parts, thankfully only our eyeball switched and we managed to escape"

"That sounds impossible"

"It does not matter if you believe me or not I am simply telling you what happened"

"Mmhmm...anyway it's getting dark do you have a place to stay at?"

"I plan to find an inn, Eris has kindly given me money to last me a month, though I am already making plans to make it last several"

"Hey don't party members usually sleep with each other?"

"Are you implying that I give you some of my money?"

"C'mon man, Aqua's been spending all of our money on booze the money we got from the cabbage hunt's already gone"

"I am sorry but I need all of my money in order for my plan to work"

"Fine. Just make sure to meet us here tomorrow morning alright?"

"Of course"

I drank my cup of water as I thought about what might come

"Miss here's your drink"

"NO! Give me that!"

"sigh"

* * *

We parted ways after that as i made my way towards the inn I saw earlier, I checked myself in and proceeded into my room, closing the door behind me I inspected myself, my clothing was normal as if Butler had just given it to me, none of the marks nor injuries I had acquired from Hybras seemed to remain on my body. I placed my Divine Relic under my mattress, back then I would have been mortified to hide things under my bed but as of the conditions presented to me this was the most logical choice. I laid down on the bed, placing myself on top of the relic and thought about the events that unfolded today

So far the information I have collected from these four are their names and personalities. The blonde girl was called Darkness and picked the Crusader class, her class' purpose was to absorb damage most other classes would not have taken, she had the most vitality out of all the others, her flaws were her terrible accuracy, she was completely unable to hit a stationary target standing in front of her, her other flaw was her masochistic tendencies which tend to get in the way of the others

Secondly there was the Japanese boy named Kazuma who was the most mature of the four. Due to his low stats he was only able to pick the weakest class, adventurer yet his resourcefulness and luck makes him an enemy to be reckoned with or so I've been told.

The blue haired girl called Aqua was a goddess Kazuma had dragged down to this world with him when she insulted his death, she had picked the class archpriest unfortunately she was a crybaby with incredibly inferior intellect even if compared to people like Mulch, her only strong points were her healing magic which were even more efficient and powerful than fairy magic, and given that she was a goddess it was only logical that she has the ability to resurrect the dead, though I have not yet witnessed it

And finally there's the crimson eyed girl called Megumin, she was an archmage like me, she was only able to cast one spell called explosion which obliterates everything in a given area, the downside was the large 'mana' consumption which completely drains her 'mana' to the point that renders her completely immobile. She seems hostile to me, Kazuma has explained that Crimson Demons prided themselves as the strongest mages and that she viewed me as a competitor

Perhaps the most surprising thing about them was the fact that those four survived on their own and managed to single handedly take down a Demon King General. Needless to say I am not confident this 'party' will be as good as me, Butler, and the Faeries, but I shall do my best to help this group along after all they had already taken down a Demon King General proving that if they work together they are a formidable team, and with that I turned over and started to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Everyone, sorry for taking so long, school has been very stressful so far leaving me with little time to write this and because of that I didn't even proofread this, so sorry if there is grammatical and spelling errors. The next update might happen next year sorry I'm writing another fanfiction so this might get discontinued but I will return to this if I have enough time... anyways see ya! ******


End file.
